You belong with me
by shikaslazychick1neji
Summary: Hinata has a huge crush on her best friend Naruto; who's going out with the queen bee Sakura. Prom is coming up, will she confess? Naruhina slight Narusaku mentions of Nejiten, Shikatema, Saiino and Sasusaku. ONESHOT! I know suckish summary!


**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! xD ok so ima start doing songfics YaY! Whoa hold your excitement! Haha Hope you like it! It may be different but hey I tried neh? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the song "You belong with me". There now on to the FIC! **

**0-o-0o-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-o0-0o-0o-0o-o0**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

'_**Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do,**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

"But Sakura babe it was a joke I swear" Said a really panicked Naruto. "No don't hang up babe I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Now he was getting sad and stressed about what to say next.

Hinata was listening to her fave country music. She was glancing at Naruto. You see they were both neighbors and had their windows next to each other so it was easy for Hinata to know everything. Her curtain was open and so was his. She saw him fighting again with Sakura; the pink haired queen bee. It hurt her seeing his best friend like that but what could she do? Nothing! '_Poor Naruto-kun If only she knew, she wouldn't treat him like that' _She thought and glanced at Naruto again.

_**But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers **_

_**Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

"Hey you saw Sakura today? Damn she looks hot in that blue skirt"

"Duh she's the hottest and prettiest girl" Hinata overheard two guys talking on her way to gym class.

"Another boring gym class day" Sigh Hinata putting on her white plain t-shirt.

"Hey hey hey Hina-chan!" Cheered Ino Yamanaka; the second prettiest girl, blue eyes blonde hair.

"Oh hey Ino-chan!" Hinata greeted.

"Alright girls let's take it from the top! A 1-2-3-4!" Cheered the cheer captain; Haruno Sakura aka the cherry blossom queen. "Ino get in position!" She scolded. As always, everything has to go her way.

"Oi don't yell forehead! Later Hina!" She said heading towards the squad. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's nickname. Don't get me wrong, she didn't hate Sakura but she didn't like the way he treated Naruto either. She sight and looked at the football team and her eyes immediately, like magnets, landed on none other than Naruto. _'Ah Naruto-kun! When will you notice me as more than just your best friend?' _She pouted and started day dreaming.

"Oi look Temari! Hina-chan is staring at Naruto again!" Laughed Tenten.

"Hmm it's become a habit" Temari said waving a hand in front of Hinata.

"Hina-chan! Daydreaming again?" Asked Tenten shaking her by the shoulders.

"Oh sorry girls what is it?" Both girls smirked before dragging a clueless Hinata towards the volleyball court.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me…**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

_**Hey what you doing with a girl like that? **_

"Thanks Hinata! I feel like you're the only one who understands me" Naruto said eating up his Ramen. _'Of course_ _I'm the only one now kiss me!" _Hinata shook her head and heard the bell. RING RING!

"And the winner for 2012 tournament is, once again Hinata Hyuga!" Said Ayame; (From the Ramen place?)

"Ah! You're the only one I can't beat!" Naruto sighed in defeat. Ayame took a picture of Hinata and hung it on the Ramen champion's wall. Now the wall from 2007-2012 had Hinata's picture and the rest had Naruto's.

They were on the park by now just relaxing.

"Hey I thought you said Sakura would come with us" She stated.

"Nah she doesn't like Ramen" Naruto said disappointed.

"Who doesn't like ramen?" Said Hinata shocked.

"I know right!" Naruto agreed smiling brightly. _'Ah that smile! I love him!'_

"Graduation is close" Hinata said changing the subject.

"Ah, 'bout that…err umm-" Naruto started but Hinata cut him off.

"Lemme guess, you need help on your speech?"

"Hai, Sakura said she was too busy to help me" He said now looking sad.

"But I'm fine don't worry, besides I have you" He said smiling again with eyes sparkling.

"Alright I'll help you. I'll stop by at your house tomorrow k" She said. Naruto just nodded and Hinata started pondering about how easy life would be if he was with her instead of Sakura. _'What does He see in her? Sure she's pretty but not inside.'_

_**She wears high heels, I wear snickers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers **_

_**Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find **_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time **_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me…**_

"Oi Sakura I love your shoes!" Squealed one of her many followers.

"I know right! There the new stilettos in hot pink!" Sakura responded. Hinata looked down at her snickers and wondered _'How on earth can she walk on those things? And are they even allowed in here?' _She stopped thinking and closed her locker.

In math class once again she started daydreaming about Naruto. _'Thirteen years of friendship and you still don't love me?' _She chewed on her eraser.

"Hinata!" Mr. Hatake scolded.

"Y-Yes Sensei?" She asked embarrassed while the others laughed and snickered. 

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door **_

_**All this time how could you not know baby,**_

_**You belong with me…**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_**Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams,**_

_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

"Thanks for picking me up Naruto-kun but you didn't have to I could've gotten the bus or call Neji-" She started but then Naruto interrupted her.

"She broke up with me" He said almost as if he would cry at any moment.

"Oh Naruto-kun I don't know what to say I- why did she? Well don't tell me you don't have to" It hurt her seeing him like that. If he cried she would cry too.

"Sasuke that bastard. He asked her to the prom." His eyes were puffy as if he had cried. She was about to say something but then Naruto spoke again.

"So anyway how'd it go at your charity fundraiser?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh it went well, we raised more than enough to build a playground at the children's house" She said proud. "Tenten, Temari and Ino where there to help me too" She added. "So future president are you ready for the graduation next week?" She asked making a funny face. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Oh are you still gonna sing your fave song at prom?" She asked Naruto.

"Of course I am! High School Never Ends will forever be my fave" He smiled at her. "And before you ask, yes I still want to be a famous Rockstar" He added. "And you will be" She assured him.

"Oh Hina! What would I ever do without you?" He said hugging her. Then it struck him! A bolt of electricity like the one Neji was describing last week when he hugged Tenten by accident for the first time. And Sai always feels it when he's kissing Ino. Now both of them are madly in love with Tenten and Ino. Could this be…He didn't know but one thing's for sure, He liked this new feeling. He looked at Hinata who was blushing like crazy. He thought she looked cute. _'Man was I always this blind? I think I like my best friend!' _He shook it off and asked her:

"Hey umm Hina I was wondering umm would you I don't know umm like to go to the dance with me?" He asked nervously. _'Whoa why am I stuttering?'_

"S-Sure Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata responded trying not to faint.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

"I think that's enough Ino"

"Nonsense! You need more so your beautiful eyes can pop out more" Ino said putting on layers of mascara on poor Hinata.

"Tenten and I are ready" Temari said. They all looked at themselves in the mirror and they all turned to Hinata.

"Hina-chan you look beautiflywonderful!" Tenten said looking at her friend who was speechless.

"I don't think that's a word Tenten. Oh yes! I know she looks wonderful doesn't she? Thanks to mua!" Ino said pointing at herself proudly.

"Ok let's go were late to prom!" Temari exclaimed. "Fashionably late!" Ino retorted. "And besides you're just itching to see Shikamaru aren't you?" She winked while Temari rolled her eyes.

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe…?**_

_**You belong with me…**_

_**You belong with me.**_

As Hinata entered the ball room, all eyes were on her. Naruto who was currently drinking punch immediately spit it out when his eyes landed on his best friend (No not Sasuke! Hinata!).

He made his way to her and he could've sworn his heart stopped for a moment.

"Hey Hina!" He grinned

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled

"Hey are you gonna do you know what?" Asked Tenten dragging Neji towards them. Neji glared at Naruto.

"Umm I'm not sure I mean there's lots of people and-"

"Oh c'mon you'll do fine" Tenten encouraged her. Suddenly Temari went over to the mike and said:

"All in favor for Hinata to sing say Hai!" She said. Everyone then cheered "Hai!"

Hinata was nervous and Naruto stared at her with confusion written all over his face. Everyone kept on cheering for her and finally that gave Hinata courage to do it. She got on stage and grabbed her blue acoustic guitar. It was a gift from her parents before they died. She started singing "You belong with me". Naruto was surprised. She had such a beautiful voice and she kept it hidden. She looked over at Naruto and a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

Naruto was about to go on stage but Neji told him not to and spilled everything to him. Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it! His best friend, Hinata was in love with him! There she was singing her heart out to the one true person she loved. Naruto's eyes softened and stared at Hinata who was now looking down to the floor. She finished her song and Naruto immediately bolted to her.

"Hina-chan why didn't you tell me?" He said whipping a tear that strolled down her cute blushing cheeks.

"Naruto I-I couldn't! You were so in love with Sakura and-" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips over hers. She was shocked, it took her seconds to respond and when she did, she stroke his spiky hair and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. The kiss lasted long enough to perturb Neji which was seconds.

"Ahem!" He coughed fakely. The girls were squealing like crazy fan girls. Naruto and Hinata where both blushing and were avoiding eye contact.

"Awkward!" Said Tenten. Shikamaru who was hugging Temari came up to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Oh right!" He said then got on stage and grabbed his guitar. "I changed the song though" He told the guys.

"Alright before I start this song, Hinata" He started and looked at her with loving eyes. Hinata looked up curious. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

He then motioned her to come up stage with him. Hinata was gonna say no but Tenten, Temari and Ino; who was done making out with Sai, dragged her up and pushed her making her bump into Naruto.

Naruto Held her by the shoulders, seeing as she was really red let her go.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and waited for her reply patiently.

"Yes! Naruto-kun Yes I do!" She jumped to his strong arms. Both leaned in and kissed deeply. Everyone by now was clapping, wolf whistling coughKibacough, and squealing. "Aww" were heard around the room. Soon they both parted for air and Naruto hugged her before she got offstage.

"Okay this song is for my girlfriend Hinata" He smiled at her. _'Those smiles are mine finally mine! Naruto-kun I love you' _She thought. Naruto started singing "Beautiful soul" the whole time looking at Hinata.

'_I can't believe I had a chance with her all along! I loved her and I still do. Now I understand, with Sakura it was just a silly crush, besides she likes Sasuke. In the end I guess we were both using each other to get to who we really love. Hinata-chan I'm sorry for being stupid, now I know I love you' _He thought as he finished the song.

He bolted to Hinata and hugged her afraid to let go.

"We may not have parents, but we have each other." She whispered.

"I love you Hina" He whispered back.

"Me too Naruto-kun" she smiled and they both shared a deep loving passionate kiss.

He knew he was going fast by thinking of proposing to her, but it was worth it.

**A/N: So how was it? I know suckish huh…Well anyway please review if you want a Naruhina proposal!**

**Naruto: Please review please! **

**Hinata: Whaa? Propose? But Naruto-kun were barely going out**

**Naruto: Review please! I swear it'll be cute! Review review review!**

**Me: -_-' Did he have too much sugar again?**

**Hinata: Yes, yes he did**

**Naruto: Ah! Hina-chan I love you! (T^T)\(-_-) whaa that hurt!**

**Me: Well good!**

**-Mary out!**


End file.
